


I am Delta

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: Hitman (2007), Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Captivity, Delta is 19 by that time, Devotion, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, so no 'underage' warning applies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: A young female wakes up, out of a total blur.It turns out, she offered herself for a secret project, offering her body for science, or better to be close to the charismatic Agent 47...
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"She is willing!" 

"No, she's drugged." 

Dim light was blinding you, your mind felt heavy, your body weak.  
Keeping your eyes opened took all of your strength. 

"BUT willing!" 

The two men arguing infront of you, a guy in a lab-coat, probably a scientist. And... wait, this was.... 

After you managed to regain consciousness, you were lying on a bed, only dressed in a hospital-coat, wide open on the back.  
"F...fuck, where am I? What happened to me?..." 

You tried to remember something... anything... but there was just... nothing. 

"Don't worry, Subject Delta, you will soon remember, I promise." 

'Subject Delta' even though you seemed to suffer a heavy memory loss, that name seemed utterly strange towards you. 

The only thing you could interpret as something like a 'hint' was, that you sat on a bed with this stranger... no wait, you could swear, you knew him...  
On the other side a scientist, armed guards to his left and right.  
So it's you and the muscular, bald man against them?  
Are we 'the good'? 

No good... For now your memory was at a total loss.  
"I...I'm sorry, I can't remember a thing..."  
You shook your head, clueless and in mild fear. 

"You soon will, I promise but I might aswell help you a bit, to make things faster for you, Delta."  
The scientist turned his attention to the man right next to you.  
"This girl here, Subject Delta here, her past is similar to yours, 47!  
She spent more than half her life here with us, we did our best to create a female being worth receiving your genetical material...  
No one ever touched her, but she is willing to serve and please... only you." 

Wait what?...  
Could this possibly be true?  
At least the thought didn't scare you... Not at all!... 

"So she had no choice aswell!  
Leave the girl, you sick bastards!" 

Instead of getting angry, you blushed and turned over to the man the scientist just called '47'. 

"So we didn't... you know..."  
You were pretty sure, he didn't, you would knew if he did... Look at him, he surely manged to make you sore as fuck afterwards... 

The scientist answered for him.  
"Not yet, we will give you your instructions first." 

The scientist turned around and picked up some files from the desk in the far corner of the room, always followed by the sharp looks of the guards. 

"Subject Delta here came to us, 10 years ago, at the age of 9, we started putting her through our standard trainings and procedures, soon we knew, we shouldn't put her out for combat, she was really smart, with a very high IQ, despite her young age, she soon became a loyal part of the agency and by the age of 14 we introduced her to our more confidential projects... 

"I...I DO remember... 47! I got introduced to your backgrounds!"  
You interrupted the scientist as you suddenly regained some of your memories. 

"What do you remember now, tell him by yourself, Delta!" 

You hesitated but managed to put the pieces together...  
"I... I remember, I scribbled in my PRIVATE notebook, that I think a lot about him and that I always pray, before he leaves for a mission, when he returns I thank God for it..." 

"Nothing here is really private, you should've know that." 

You gazed to the floor.  
"Yes, I do." 

"More, you remember?" 

After a short break you reorganized the bits and pieces that rushed into your mind...  
"Yeah... one day, after training I got separated and interrogated...  
Your were also checking if I was still a virgin, right?!" 

The scientist nodded.  
"That's right, that was 5 years ago..." 

"Yes, I remember it now, you asked me, if I... If I was willing to participate in a 'special' research-program..." 

"Delta here is just perfect, we barely had to alter her genetic components, during the last 5 years all we did was getting her ready for her master... And that's you, 47!" 

You blushed hard and bashfully looked over to 47.  
"Yeah, I WANTED to do this, voluntarily! I DO remember!" 

The scientist spoke again:  
"For your final check-up we had to sedate you and put you to sleep, the temporarily memory-loss is just normal, don't worry about that, it's gonna be over very soon. 

You nodded.  
That was right...  
That man, Agent 47 he fascinated you and you wanted to be with him... very close... 

"They just use you, don't you get that?  
Do you think they will let us be a 'happy family' once you're pregnant? Are you really that foolish?! They take that child from you immediately, besides you're a damn child yourself!" 

"N...no. I...I know, but..." 

The scientist interrupted you.  
"She doesn't want to be a mother, all she wants is to please you, 47! We promise you, that you can keep her for your own pleasure afterwards, if you want of course...  
Any more questions?" 

You indeed had questions...  
"And if it's not gonna work?" 

"We'll make sure he inseminates you as often as possible, getting you pregnant is your only task for now, as long as the two of you are on it, 47 here gets spared from any missions of course!" 

He adresses 47 again:  
"Do her as deep and hard as possible for the highest possible success, it doesn't matter to you if she's in pain, if she acts out, don't hesitate to use physical force on her!" 

God, these words...  
Without even being really aware, what you did, you catched yourself snuggling close onto 47's chest. 

"I will let you alone for now, why don't you get to know each other better, or even..."  
As the scientists ended his sentence, he threw a white towel next to you onto the bed. 

"Yeah 'alone'..."  
47 murmured...


	2. Chapter 2

Your heart was pounding, more and more of your memories came back.  
Agent 47 was right next to you, thank God, he didn't push you back or refused your touch, after you cuddled yourself close to him... 

"Sir, I..."  
You gently let go off him as you slowly let yourself fall onto your knees.  
"It's a great honor for me, to be here with you!" 

He stared down to you.  
"I don't know if you're aware just a tiny bit, but you got yourself into a lot of trouble..." 

You gazed up, right into his ice-blue, stunning eyes. 

He offered you his hand and pulled you back up onto the bed as you reached for it.  
"What do you remember by now?" 

You hesitated...  
"Umm everything..." 

"So you're sure, what he claims is true? Maybe they just manipulated your memories." 

You hesitated again...  
"No, it makes sense, I remember it, just as he told..." 

The tall man scrutinized you.  
"You're shivering..." 

He was right...  
"L...look at me, thats embarrassing!"  
You were refering to the wide hospital-robe. 

47 gave you a wry smile...  
"If that's your only problem, I'm glad! Honestly? What did you expect, the only thing that would make it even easier for me to fuck you, would be if they left you naked..." 

Wow... that was too much.  
"I... Y...you..."  
His words made you super embarrassed but at the same time they made you twitch..." 

"Delta sounds weird... You're sure, that's your actual name?" 

You could tell he asked that only to free you from this awkward situation... how generous! 

"Of course not, but it fits yours..."  
You gave him a warm smile. 

"Hah okay... got a point...'Delta'." 

"I...I'm really honored, Sir...I totally mean it!"  
You wanted to look up into his eyes, but you failed, all you managed, was to stare down to the floor, bluntly... 

He grabbed you with one hand at the wide hospital-robe, with his other he made you force to look him straight into his eyes.  
"Don't fucking fool me, girl; you're in fear, don't lie to me!" 

"I won't lie to you, you're right, I am!"  
Your voice was shaking.  
"I am afraid you refuse me... I mean, I wanted to be with you for so long..."  
You got silent... 

"You know what they did to us, do you really want that to happen to an innocent baby?!" 

Wow, for a killer he was pretty thoughtful... 

"I am okay with what they did to me, things get only... 'unpleasant' if you don't do, what they say, that's what I learned..." 

After your words were out, you felt his flat hand leaving a burning mark on your cheek, way too fast for you to even react properly. 

Intuitively you crawled back down onto your knees, facing down in submission. 

"You're damn cold, you basically say, you don't care about a little child's future, not even if it'd be your own?!" 

'Cold'? That killer just called you 'cold'... 

"I... I'm sorry, Sir..." 

His demeanor calmed down again.  
"It's okay, I know what they can do to you, I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
He reached for your waist and dragged you once again back onto the bed. 

"Don't worry... it felt kinda... nice... I like getting touched by you..."  
You were aware how twisted your words must have sounded...  
"See, my intention was and is, to give you some comfort, I know damn well through what kind of shit you had to go... My intention was never fake, I was fascinated by you, from the very first day I got introduced here... I wanted to serve you, do you good, be there to comfort you, if that means I got to play by 'their' rules, it was always okay for me, a price I was more than willing to pay... I just wanted to be with you and try to be there for you... I know there is no reason for you, to believe me, but I'd be very grateful if you give me a chance... maybe..." 

You could clearly see, he was thinking about your words.  
"It's hard for me, to let people close..." 

You cut his sentence and placed your hands onto his upper left arm.  
"I know...but maybe, just start by using me, you don't have to care about me, don't talk to me, just let me give you some relief, after all that's why I'm here for, just use me, you don't have to like or befriend me, I mean I'd be honored, and maybe you manage to trust me, but..." 

He silenced you by pressing one of his hands over your mouth. 

Your eyes widened. 

He slowly removed his hand again and placed a kiss right onto your lips. 

You moaned, as you wrapped your arms around his back. 

He broke the tender kiss and adressed you again:  
"Get that off for me, yeah?"  
He gestured towards the piece of garment you wore. 

"Yes, Sir!"  
In no time you got rid of the wide robe.  
You could see, how his look impaled you... 

"You're beautiful, Delta..." 

"T...thanks, Sir! I'm all yours, use me as you please, that's what I am here for! I was waiting 5 goddam years for this!"  
You smiled towards him seductively. 

As he placed his flat hands on your ass-cheeks, an uncontrollable shiver took over your body. God you were so eager for this man.  
He slowly moved his fingers towards your soaking cunt and you couldn't help but moan. 

"Delta, I'm not even in."  
He seemed kinda amused about how needy you were... 

"I... I know! I've wanted this for years and now I might get blessed by you!" 

He stood up and began to undress himself. 

"God!"  
You were stunned at the sight of his beautiful body, undressed.  
All his scars and bruises were telling the stories about how he became who he is...  
You swore to yourself, that you had to give this man some comfort! 

He placed himself on the upper part of the large bed, leaning against the back of it and gestured you to follow.  
"Relax, Delta!" 

"I...I try my best, Sir!"  
You crawled up to where he was and then,  
as you sat right between his legs, you could get a first good look on his manliness. 

He placed his arm around your shoulder.

You looked up into his eyes once again, searching for approval, then you gently lowered your head and started to bring his respectable length to life.  
You started gently, licking all the way down from his tip over his shaft and back.  
Soft moans escaped as you were allowed to taste his pre-cum. 

Even thought you haven't been allowed to have sex all the time, they instructed you on how to please and serve...  
Very detailed, sometimes waiting was unbearable, but you knew it would be absolutely worth it. 

As his length grew, you forced it down your throat, your gag-reflex was long gone, it was easy for you to take his impressive length all the way down.  
You got him all hard, licked over his dick a few more times and looked up into his eyes, lewdly and submissive. 

"Please, 47! Do me now, I'm begging you!" 

He placed his index- and middlefinger onto your eager spot, feeling how dripping wet you were.  
"You're aware that they will witness, yeah?" 

"Of course I am, and you know what; this only makes me want to get fucked rough by you even more! I am proud getting fucked by you!" 

He pumped his hard shaft.  
"Spread your legs for me, this is gonna hurt..." 

Your eyes widened, you were sure it would hurt! 

"I guess it will hurt in a damn pleasurable way!"  
You tried your best to spread your legs as far as possible, to give him easy access. 

He forced them apart even more, you barely managed suppressing to quiver.  
He got on top of you and placed the tip of his hard-on right on your wet and needy slit, slowly entering it, teasing you. 

This felt so good, you moaned and begged for more.  
Your eyes rolled back in ecstasy. 

Slowly he pushed himself farther in, gently.  
He then applied more of his weight onto your far weaker body, forcing himself all the way in. 

You felt sharp pain, but suppressed to scream. 

He soon built a steady pace making your body getting used to having him inside of you.  
A feeling, you'd love to get more often from now on! 

You started to enjoy what he did to you.  
You moaned as he took your wrists, pinning them down over your head. 

The man that sent all these people to hell, managed to make you feel like you're in heaven. 

Teasingly you recited the words, the scientists said before:  
"Don't forget to cum as deep and hard and don't refrain from using force towards her!"  
You smiled as he thrusted harder into your core. There you got his answer! 

"Please, fill me up, Sir! I need it so bad, I need your cum deep inside, please, please, please!!!" 

A few last thrusts into your eager hole and you felt the sensation of warm sticky cum getting injected right into your very core.  
"Oh my... GOD!"  
As you got aware, that he just planted his seed inside of your womb...  
That thought got you over the edge and you came hard while he was still inside of you. 

He intuitively grabbed the white towel and placed it between the two of you, then he pulled out and emptiness was filling you again.  
He cleaned himself and then placed the towel between your legs, gently pressing it in, applying mild force. 

You were exhausted so you just laid there, eyes closed, heavy panting, enjoying what he did to you even though you were done thus far. 

When he removed the towel, you reopened your eyes.  
The towel was almost completely red-stained now!... 

Even though 47 stayed silent, you could clearly tell, that he was thinking about that. 

"I was right..." 

"Hm?"  
47 gave you a confused look.  
"About what I thought earlier... I would have known if we already did..."  
You blushed and giggled.

Just when you were about to wonder, if there would be any cuddling now, the door opened. 

Without a word, the scientist from before took the blood-stained towel.  
"Congratulations 47 and Delta!" 

You intuitively took 47's hand.  
He reciprocated your action by placing his other arm infront of your abdomen, protectively. 

"I'm glad you give it a chance, you make us very proud, especially you, Delta! 

I am sure our cooperation will be just fine, but to be fair I got to give you all the instructions:  
Delta, you gonna get penalized by us, if you don't do what Agent 47 tells you, he will be free to punish you for your behaviour aswell, but we take it serious, you're committed and you know that, you agreed to that." 

You shook your head.  
"Yes, I am aware."  
'Penalized'... You didn't even wanted to know what that means... 

"One more rule:  
After he came in your vagina, you got to use these self-adhesive stickers, to keep it from leaking out, only remove it, when he wants to use you again or when absolutely necessary, but ask him before, to make sure, he fills you up again afterwards." 

He placed some of these things next to a stack of papertowels, some of the other scientist just carried in.

47 tightened his grip on you.  
"That's humiliating!" 

You tightened your grip on him aswell and whispered:  
"It's okay, that makes me in fact pretty horny, Sir... I mean, as long as it's yours..."  
You smiled mischievously and looked back down. 

"Delta signed our contract, it says that she is willing to do absolutely anything, anytime you want her to do in order to get pleased.  
How you treat her is up to you. But some basic instructions have to be set. 

Our training is done, now and it's onto you, 47 what you do with her, I know you have your ways." 

You noticed a wicked smile on the scientist face... 

The guards brought in some more stuff right after he finished his sentence... 

An Iron rod, a wooden rod, chains, ropes and other nasty looking stuff like a medical scalpel, razorblades, vials and syringes... 

You had to moan and became wet immediately when you spotted these things.  
You knew they had the purpose to hurt and discipline you, but the sole thought of getting dominated by 47 made you shiver in ecstasy. 

After the men were gone, 47 stood right next to you, carefully pulling you into his strong embrace.  
"It's only for intimidation purpose, don't worry." 

"You might have to use some of these things on me, don't you think, Sir?..."  
You immediately blushed and gazed to the floor, embarrassed.  
"I... I mean maybe I don't act like you want me to act, you should punish me then, don't you think? I mean you only deserve the best and if I don't act that way, you might want to... you know, maybe give me a little lesson, Sir..."


	3. Chapter 3

You were pretty sure you made 47 think... 

"You say you want to be with me, then you say you want me to hurt you...  
Is that some natural human thing? That would explain a lot, people can be suckers for pain sometimes...  
I treat you like shit and you get fond of me? That's how it works with human women?" 

You hesitated, then eventually managed to answer.  
"Umm... no, not exactly... it's just, some men like a submissive wife.  
It's a way for me as woman to say 'thank you for keeping me safe' you know what I mean?  
If I don't behave like you want me to, you might want to teach me a lesson, so I won't forget that and be better for you from then on...  
Besides, if I don't obey to you, you heard what he said..." 

"Penalization..." 

You nodded.  
"Yup..." 

"I'd do anything to protect you, Delta. No need for you to think, I'd only want you just as long as you're willing to serve me in some kinky way...  
But we don't really have any choices here..." 

His words were touching.  
Did he just say, he 'wants' you?!...  
Would that mean, he trusts you?... 

"Delta, if what you claim is true, that means you basically gave up your freedom, just to be here with me..." 

You didn't know how to react...  
He was right.  
"Well... you make that sound kind of unlikely, I have to admit that, I can understand if you don't trust me, but..."  
All you could do, was stare down to the ground. 

He grabbed a paper towel from the stack the staff just left there and cleaned up the mix of blood and semen that ran down your upper legs.  
"Let's get clean."  
He stood up from the bed and offered you his hand. 

It was warm, his touch felt good...  
Holding his hand was great. 

He guided you over through the door that led right into the bathroom.  
Nothing too fancy, whitish, sterile but definitely would do the job. 

After the two of you stood together in the shower cabin, he let go off your hand and turned on the water. 

The warm water pouring down onto your tensed skin felt just sublime.  
Blood-dyed water ran down the drain.  
"That's super-gross, I'm so sorry bout that."  
You gestured to the bloody water. 

He placed his hands on the back of your head and made you come closer to him.  
This man... he could easily snap your neck with just one skilled move... 

You cuddled tight onto his chest and closed your eyes as he gently ran his fingers down your hair. 

"Don't worry, Delta. It was your first time, no more bleeding from now on, I only hope, I didn't hurt you too much..." 

You re-opened your eyes.  
"It was just perfect, thank you so much!"  
You gave him a warm smile and took him into a tight embrace which he reciprocated. 

You could clearly see that he was pondering about something.

After you got all dried up, you wrapped yourself into one of the white bathrobes.  
Kinda comfy... 

Once you left the bathroom, you immediately noticed, that someone changed your stained bedsheets...  
"Wow, fancy..."  
You looked over to 47 and grinned. 

He gave you a questioning look. 

"Let's make it dirty againnnn!"  
You smiled towards him joyfully and enthusiastic, then jumped onto the bed landing on your back. 

Much to your surprise, he joined right next to you onto the bed.  
He opened your bathrobe, getting you exposed for him again.  
He smiled towards you softly and gently placed his hands on your tits. 

"Ohh yesss!!!"  
Your moans were needy. 

"You like that? Want me to continue?" 

"Yes, Sir! Please!"  
You were so glad that he seemed to accept you so far. 

He placed himself onto your lower half, continuing to stroke your chest, his cock teasing your groin. 

"Want this inside, little needy girl?"  
He pumped his semi-errected cock and teased your wet entrance with it. 

"Oh, I soo want!"  
Your pussy was throbbing and wet, craving to get forced the skilled assassin's cock deep and hard inside of you. 

He shoved two fingers into your mouth, making you suck on them.  
"Look at you, such a good girl..."  
Without further hesitation he inserted his cock right inside your craving hole; slowly the first few inches, then hard.  
"You'll get used to this in no time."  
He smirked. 

"Y...ou're... s...sooo gudd to me!"  
You tilted your head to your side as he pinned you down by your wrists, continuing thrusting harder into you.  
"Oh please, fill me up, Sir!"  
This felt so good!  
You couldn't hold back your orgasm any longer, he made you a shivering mess. 

For his final thrust he went extra deep and hard, pumping his liquid in as deep as possible.  
That feeling... beyond words! 

He gently placed his hands over your groin, then slowly and carefully pulled back out. 

Intuitively you cramped your legs together, lifting them up.  
"Will you please give me one of these things?"  
You gestured over to where they had left these weird stickers. 

He handed you one of said strips that would force you to keep his semen in. 

"Would you do it for me? If I bend forward, I will definitely spill a great amount..." 

You could clearly see, that he wasn't okay with what they forced you to do, but he did his best. 

You lifted up your waist, then slowly parted your legs. Much to your surprise that worked just well.  
47 gently sealed your cum-filled hole, just as they told you to do. 

"Thank you." 

"You shouldn't thank me for that, its humiliating!" 

"Believe me, it's okay to me, I like having some of your remains inside."  
You blushed.  
"Oh, let me lick you clean, yeah?"  
You placed your head next to his groin and licked up the remains of your act.  
"You taste so damn good!" 

The both of you just sat there now. 

Eventually he took you into a very gentle embrace.  
"Delta..." 

You pressed your body towards his, as close as possible, resting your hands on his back carefully.  
"47..."


End file.
